Modern vehicles commonly have an in-vehicle navigation system (NAV system). The NAV system may provide route guidance and position information about the vehicle. The NAV system uses a display screen to communicate information visually and a speaker to communicate information audibly. The NAV system can provide a variety of information and may be integrated with a variety of on-board vehicle systems or features. For example, the NAV system may be integrated with the music system (radio, satellite radio, cd player, dvd player, etc), the on-board telephone phone system, climate control system, comfort and convenience system, etc.
The route guidance provided is based on an inputted destination and a starting location. The NAV system may provide the user with a single route option or multiple route options. The multiple route options are based various limited options. For example, the NAV system may provide route options based on a shortest length, a shortest time, and a most fuel efficient (eco factors). These options, however, are limited and may not meet the user's needs and/or desires.